THE LOVE STORY OF BTS
by middleight
Summary: cerita cinta yang rumit sebuah boyband rookies bernama BANGTAN SUNYEONDAN *bad summary* BoyXBoy YAOI BTS Jin Suga Jhope Rapmon Jimin V Jungkook . RnR please !
1. SINOPSIS

THE LOVE STORY OF BTS

Tittle : THE LOVE STORY OF BTS

Cast : Kim Seok Jin – Jin

Min Yoon Gi – Suga

Jung Ho Seok – Jhope

Kim Nam Joon – Rap Monster

Park Ji Min – Jimin

Kim Tae Hyung – V

Jeon Jung Kook – Jungkook

Author : Middleight

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, little Angst

Length: Chaptered

Rating : G

Warning : Typo, Aneh, YAOI, BoyxBoy

Anyyeonghaseyo , aku balik bawa Sinopsis dari ff baru ku, kali ini castnya anak BTS, oiya ini ff YAOI a.k.a BoyXBoy jadi yang ga suka tolong ga usah dibaca ya. Happy reading ya ^^

Jimin yang mengejar cinta jungkook secara terang terangan tak lantas membuat seorang jeon jung kook jatuh hati padanya. Sayangnya perasaan jungkook itu jatuh pada kim seok jin, visual BTS yang jago masak dan sangat keibuan yang membuat Jungkook nyaman dengan Jin –Nama panggilan sang visual- dan sayangnya lagi Jin sudah memiliki pasangan yaitu Kim Nam Joon a.k.a Rapmon. Ya mereka sudah resmi berpacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu.

Kemudian ada 'anak anjing yang sangat menyukai majikannya dan selalu mengikuti majikannya kemanapun majikannya pergi' ya itu lah perumpamaan untuk Kim Tae Hyun a.k.a V. Jika anak anjing itu adalah V, lalu yang disebut sebagai majikan itu siapa?

Dan ada 2 member yang mengaku 'straight a.k.a normal' yaitu Jung Ho Seok dan Min Yoon Gi. Hoseok atau biasa di panggil Jhope memang memiliki pacar seorang wanita, tapi berbeda dengan suga –panggilan untuk min yoon gi- dia single tapi dia selalu mengaku bahwa dia straight.

Ya inilah awal cerita dari kehidupan percintaan salah satu BoyBand Rookies yang sedang naik daun, BANGTAN SUNYEONDAN.

.

.

.

.

Ini Sinopsisnya ? gimana aneh ya, biarkan saja ini kan karya ku, hahaha

No Plagiat ^^

Can I have Review?

Gumawoooooo ^^

-middleight-


	2. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo , aku kembali dengan chapter 1, ini ff YAOI a.k.a BoyXBoy jadi yang ga suka tolong ga usah dibaca. Happy reading ya ^^

Chapter 1

* * *

" kookie lihat, aku membelikan kamu ini." Jimin memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Jungkook.

" apa ini hyung ?"

"buka saja."

Jungkook membuka bungkusan itu, sebuah baju berwarna merah dan sebuah topi hitam.

" wah makasih hyung, aku suka sekali."

" hahaha, akhirnya kau menyukainya, aku takut kau tidak menyukainya, aku harap kau memakainya, aku melihat itu saat kemarin kita pergi ke Los Angles, di etalase toko aku melihat patung manekin menggunakan baju itu dan aku pikir itu sangat cocok untukmu."

" hahaha, jeongmal gumawo jimin hyung, aku pasti akan memakainya."

" waa, jungkook mendapatkan hadiah dari jimin, untukku mana jimin-ah?" jin yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah dapur mengagetkan jimin dan jungkook.

" kau mau hyung, nanti akan aku belikan." Jungkook berbicara dengan nada semangat.

" yaa maknae aku kan menginginkan hadiah dari jimin bukan darimu." Kata Jin sambil berjalan mendekati Jimin dan memeluk tangannya.

" Jebal jimin-ah belikan aku hadiah juga, aku rasa kau tidak pernah memberikan aku hadiah, bahkan saat ulang tahunku kau tidak memeberikanku hadiah."

Jungkook yang badmood melihat itu langsung pergi meninggalkan jin dan jimin.

" yak kookie kau mau kemana?" teriak Jimin

" Aku ingin ke kamar." Jawab Jungkook datar.

Jungkook langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu.

"Astaga anak itu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan iya kan jimin, ah jimin kau harus memberikan aku hadiah oke."

"Dia memang begitu hyung, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin lucu, aihh kau kan bisa minta pada namjoon hyung."

" aku bosan, kenapa hanya namjoon dan jungkook yang suka memberikan aku hadiah, aku juga ingin darimu."

" kau ini hyung, harusnya kau yang memberikan aku hadiah, aku kan saengmu."

"aku kan pernah memberikan kau hadiah saat kau ulang tahun."

"arraso, aku akan memberikan kau hadiah, kau puas, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu, aku mau ke kamar."

"kau galak sekali, aku tidak mau memasak lagi untukmu"

"aishh jinja, hyung kau begitu saja marah, kau rela aku kehilangan abs ku dan pipiku menjadi tirus."

"biarkan saja, kau juga seperti itu padaku."

" aihh, baiklah, mianhaeyo hyung."

" hahaha, kau mudah sekali ku tipu, sudahlah hadiah mu akan kutagih besok, aku mau keluar dulu, bye bye jimin-ah."

Jin lalu pergi meninggalkan Jimin.

"hyung, maaf aku sebenarnya tak ingin seperti ini, tapi aku cukup sakit hati mengetahui jungkook menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukai jungkook, huh baiklah mungkin kali ini saja."

Jimin langsung pergi bukan kekamar tapi mengikuti jin keluar rumah, dia harus membeli hadiah untuk Jin.

* * *

Suga sekarang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam sambil memandang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, earphone yang terpasang di telinganya juga tidak dihiraukan, dia teringat sesuatu.

"_sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu." MC menunjuk salah satu member BTS_

"_aku."_

" _Iya kamu, hmm, jika member BTS yang lain adalah yeoja, kamu akan memilih siapa untuk menjadi kekasihmu."_

"_aku akan memilih suga, ah dia memang bawel tapi sangat perhatian, sangat baik, aku sangat menyayanginya."_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Suga, Suga langsung melepas earphone dan melihat siapa yang ada disampingnya.

"Taetae ada apa?"

"aku lihat hyung dari tadi diam saja, memikirkan sesuatu?"

"hmm, aniya."

" yak hyung tidak bisa bohong padaku, karena jika hyung bohong, hyung akan berbicara singkat seperti ini."

" aku kira hanya aku yang peka terhadap kalian, ternyata ada juga yang mengerti aku, hahaha."

"hyung memikirkan apa?"

" entahlah hyung juga bingung, kau sendiri kenapa dengan mukamu yang ditekuk itu."

V mendekatkan dirinya ke Suga, lalu menaruh kepalanya di pundak Suga.

"Kalau hyung peka , hyung pasti tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan."

"jangan panggil aku Suga jika aku tak tahu yang kau rasakan V, dia lagi kah?"

"Dia siapa?" Muka V ragu.

" Apa perlu aku sebut namanya."

" Aniya aniya, ya ya aku percaya pada Hyung."

Suga lalu merangkul V dan menyenderkan kepalanya dikepala V.

" Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan, aku yakin suatu saat nanti dia akan menyadari perasaanmu kepadanya, jadi kau bersabar saja, kau juga hobby sekali mengikutinya kamana-mana, benar benar seperti anak anjing yang sedang mengekor kemajikannya, hahaha."

" yak hyung jahat sekali, aku bukan anak anjing."

" kan aku hanya berandai-andai, lucu juga ya jika kau adalah anak anjing, haha aku akan menggendongmu kemana-mana."

" kalau aku anak anjing aku hanya ingin digendong oleh dia huh, aku tak mau digendong denganmu hyung."

" hahaha, kau lucu sekali V, membuatku ingin mencubitmu."

" tanpa bicara kau kan suka mencubitku, huh."

"as your wish, rasakan ini."

Suga langsung mencubit kedua pipi V sampai merah.

"yak hyung sakit, kau tega padaku."

"kau marah kah, serius kah kau marah." Suga menciprat cipratkan air kearah muka V.

" Yak hyung aku jadi basah, rasakan ini." V pun membalas cipratan Suga.

Akhirnya mereka bedua bermain air bedua. Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari jendela.

" Aku sangat ingin menjadi V agar bisa sedekat itu denganmu, mengapa aku tidak bisa sedekat itu padamu?"

Orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi dia tempati untuk melihat Suga dan V.

Jhope memasuki dorm dengan wajah yang muram, dia langsung ke dapur untuk mengambil minum.

"ah V kemana, aku ingin cerita padanya."

* * *

Jhope kemudian masuk ke kamar dan menemukan Jungkook dan V di kamar. Jungkook yang sedang diam menyadari kedatangan Jhope.

"Ah hyung, kau baru pulang kah, yasudah aku mau menonton tv dulu. Bye hyung."

Jungkook langsung keluar dan meninggalkan Jhope yang masih berdiri dan V yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyakknya. Jhope melihat kearah V, dia mulai mendekati V dan tidur di sebelah V.

" Tae bangunlah." Jhope menepuk pipi V.

" hmm..." V hanya menggeliat dan kembali tertidur.

" Yak, Taehyung kau susah sekali dibangunkan." Jhope langsung menepuk punggung V.

" Aaaaa, hyung sakit, kenapa memukulku." V mengelus punggungnya.

" kau sih, aku bangunkan dengan lembut tidak mau bangun, Tae hyung mau cerita."

" Ah tentang pacarmu itu yak." Muka V berubah jadi aneh, tak terbaca.

" aku putus dengannya, dia bilang dia tidak sanggup lagi berpacaran dengan orang yang tak bisa membagi waktu antara pekerjaan dan dirinya."

V langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap Jhope.

" Jinja ?"

" Iya, kau ini kenapa kaget begitu, bukannya dari kemarin kau yang menyuruhku putus dengannya karena takut ketahuan pihak agensi, dan memang hanya kau yang tau karena aku hanya bercerita padamu."

"Nah itu baru hyungku, ah sudah jangan sedih begitu, nanti kau juga akan menemukan yang lain, tapi tak untuk sekarang, nanti kau malah diputusin oleh yeoja yang lain."

V berkata sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Jhope. Raut bahagia terpancar diwajahnya.

" Ah hyung aku jadi terpikir tentang ciuman yang waktu itu."

" Yak apa sih yang kau pikirkan taehyung." Jhope menjitak kepala V.

" Hyung kau biasanya menyiksa Jimin, kenapa kau juga menyiksaku begini."

" Karena pikiranmu itu anak kecil."

" tahun ini aku 20 tahun, aku sudah dewasa hyung."

" Tapi sifatmu seperti anak kecil, dasar anak anjing."

" huh terserahlah."

* * *

Hari ini BTS memutuskan untuk pergi makan diluar karena bahan makanan di kulkas kebetulan habis dan mereka belum sempat membeli karena terlalu sibuk. Sekarang mereka sedang perjalanan ke restoran. Rapmon duduk paling depan bersama manager mereka yang sedang menyetir.

Dibelakang Rapmon ada Jhope V dan Suga, Jhope dan V sibuk meramaikan susana di dalam mobil, sedangkan Suga sibuk dengan alam mimpinya.

Dibelakang mereka, ada Jimin jungkook dan Jin, Jimin yang ikut bercanda dengan Vhope, Jungkook yang sedang bersender di bahu Jin dan Jin yang sedang memainkan HP nya.

" Ah sudah sampai, ayo turun, cacing diperutku sudah demo dari tadi." Jhope langsung turun diikuti V, Jimin, Jungkook dan Jin, mereka melupakan Suga yang masih tertidur karena mereka sudah kelaparan. Rapmon yang ingin turun mengurungkan niatnya melihat Suga masih tertidur.

" Suga hyung bangun, kita sudah sampai."

"..."

" Yak hyung bangun." Rapmon menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Suga.

"hoam, aku masih mengantuk."

" tapi hyung kau harus makan, ayo kita makan dulu."

"arraso arraso." Suga turun dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk, karena masih mengantuk Suga hampir aja limbung kalau tak ada Rapmon yang menangkapnya, tatapan mereka bertemu.

" Ah hyung, kau harus hati-hati, untung kau tak terjatuh."

Suga langsung berdiri kembali

" ah gumawo namjoon-ah, ayo kita masuk."

Rapmon dan Suga akhirnya masuk kedalam restoran dan sudah ditunggu oleh semua member dan manager yang ada didalam.

* * *

Ini Chapter 1 nya ? gimana aneh ya, biarkan saja ini kan karya ku, hahaha

No Plagiat ^^

Can I have Review?

Gumawoooooo ^^

-middleight-


	3. Chapter 2

Annyeonghaseyo , aku kembali dengan chapter 2, ff ini sekalian buat merayakan 1st ANNIVERSARY ARMY, Happy ARMY DAY ^^. Ini FF YAOI a.k.a BoyXBoy jadi yang ga suka tolong ga usah dibaca. Happy reading ya ^^

* * *

Tengah malam di dorm BTS, semua member sudah tertidur lelap kecuali Jhope. Wajahnya tampak gelisah tapi dia juga hanya diam.

"hyung, kau kenapa." Suara V mengagetkan Jhope yang memang 'penakut'

" ya Tae kau mengagetkanku, untung aku tak teriak dan membuat semua bangun." Jhope mengelus elus dadanya.

" kau ingin ke toilet?"

" mengapa kau tau?"

" karena wajahmu tampak gelisah hyung, apa mau aku temani."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jhope, V langsung turun dari ranjangnya yang ada diatas lalu menghampiri Jhope.

" ayo hyung." V lalu menggandeng tangan Jhope dan menuju kamar mandi.

" Tae kau tunggu disini, jangan tinggalkan aku."

"arraso."

Jhope pun masuk ke kamar mandi, V menunggu di depan pintu dengan wajahnya yang unik itu.

Tak lama Jhope keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Tae ayo kita kembali kekamar."

"Hyung aku lapar." Jawab V dengan wajah aigyonya.

" baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu ramyeon, ayo kita ke dapur."

Di dapur Jhope langsung menyiapkan bahan dan alat untuk memasak ramyeon. V menghampiri Jhope yang sedang sibuk memotong sayur.

" hyung, aku bantu ya biar cepat."

" tidak, kau cukup duduk, terakhir kau membantu Jin hyung memasak, kau berhasil membuat makanan Jin hyung menjadi rasa laut, asin semua."

" tapi kan itu karena Jimin terus menggangguku dan membuat aku menumpahkan garam di masakannya Jin hyung."

" tetap saja, pokoknya kau duduk atau kita kembali ke kamar."

" arraso."

V duduk dan memandangi Jhope yang sedang memasak dengan wajah yang tak bisa di tebak.

" Nah ini ramyeonnya."

"kenapa Cuma satu hyung."

"Kau saja yang makan, aku masih kenyang."

" Baiklah, hyung buka mulutmu." V menyodorkan sumpit ke mulut Jhope.

" Aku bilang Ak..." Ucapanya Jhope terhenti karena Ramyeon yang dimasukkan kemulutnya.

" Nah bigini kan bagus, kita makan bersama."

"Kau ini...Stop jangan suapi aku seperti tadi... aaaaaaa." Jhope lalu membuka mulutnya dan V langsung menyuapinya.

Mereka pun makan dengan saling menyuapi.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar lapar ya Tae."

" Aku kan memang lapar, memangnya hyung, bilangnya tidak lapar tapi makannya banyak juga."

" Itu kan karena kau suapi, ya sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kamar sebelum member lain bangun dan mencari kita.

Jhope beranjak dari bangkunya, tapi V masih enggak bangun. Dia masih duduk dengan manisnya.

" Yak Tae ayo ke kamar." Jhope menarik V tapi V tetap tidak mau beranjak.

" Hyung aku malas berjalan, gendong ! " V merentangkan tangannya meminta di gendong oleh Jhope.

" Yak kau ini berat Tae, astaga."

" Hyung, jebal. Aku sudah mengantuk."

Jhope akhirnya berjongkok memunggungi V.

" Yasudah ayo naik."

" tidak mau."

" yak Taehyung, tadi katanya minta digendong."

" Aku ga mau di gendong belakang, aku mau di gendong di depan."

" Huaaa, Tae kau membuatku gila, arraso."

Jhope langsung menggendong V ala bridle style. V langsung mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jhope dan menaruh kepalanya di leher Jhope. Ada satu kebahagiaan tersendiri yang ada di dalam hati V.

* * *

" Namjoon tolong kau ambilkan snack ya di sana, kau tau kan para maknae itu akan demo jika kita pulang tanpa membawa snack."

"arraso Jin hyung." Rapmon langsung pergi ke rak snack dan mengambil snack yang cukup banyak.

" Hyung, ini snacknya, apa sudah semua?"

" sepertinya, ah iya titipannya Yoongi, dia minta di belikan coklat, lucu ya tumben dia membeli coklat, biasanya dia anti sekali dengan makanan itu."

'Suga hyung membeli coklat, untuk siapa?'

" Ayo kita beli coklat, huh aku jadi ingin coklat, namjoon belikan aku coklat yaa."

" Baiklah, ayo hyung." Rapmon langsung mendorong trolli dan Jin menggandeng tangannya.

Setelah membayar, merekapun kembali ke dorm karena Jin harus memasak makan malam.

" Namjoon aku jadi penasaran, kira-kira coklat itu akan diapakan oleh Yoongi, tapi aku tak yakin dia akan memakanya, dia kan sangat takut gemuk."

" entahlah hyung."

" Kenapa mukamu seperti itu, seperti tak suka jika aku membicarakan yoongi."

" Kau sendiri tau kan hyung, kenapa kau masih bertanya?"

" Ah aku kira seminggu kita menjadi sepasang kekasih kau sudah bisa melupakannya."

" Apa kau juga sudah berhasil melupakannya?"

" Tak mungkin aku melupakannya namjoon."

" Nah itu juga, aku sudah menyukainya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

" kau baru 3 tahun, aku sudah dari kecil."

" sudahlah tak usah dibahas, itu hanya membuat kita sakit hati."

" tapi aku hanya ingin kau berjuang namjoon, kau sama sekali tak pernah berusaha."

" dia yang membuat aku tak bisa memperjangkan dia."

" dia tak akan pernah memberi kesempatan jika kau tak berusaha, astaga namjoon."

" ahh jin hyung, sudahlah tak usah dibahas."

" aku hanya ingin perasaanmu tak berakhir sia-sia sepertiku."

Jin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela mobil, di luar hujan turun dengan derasnya, mungkin alam tau apa yang dirasakan oleh Jin. Tanpa terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan dorm.

" Jin hyung ayo kita turun."

" Ah sudah sampai ya, yasudah ayo kita turun."

Jin berbicara tanpa menatap Rapmon, dia hampir turun tapi di tahan oleh Rapmon. Tanpa aba-aba Rapmon langsung memeluk Jin dengan erat. Jin hanya bisa diam, menangis dalam diam.

" Sudahlah hyung, keluarkan saja, aku tau kau sedih, ceritakan semua kesedihanmu padaku, kau bilang kau percaya padaku."

" hikss, namjoon mengapa dia harus menjadi sepertiku, apa dia begitu membenciku. Aku tau aku salah sudah mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka waktu tau dia debut dengan boyband itu. Dengan dia menjadi artis sepertiku itu semakin menutup kesempatanku untuk kembali bersamanya."

" sudahlah hyung, aku yakin jika dia juga masih mencintaimu, dia akan kembali bersamamu, jadi bersabarlah. "

* * *

Jungkook masuk ke kamar dengan buru-buru. Dia melihat Jimin dan Suga yang sedang bercanda, jungkook langsung mendekati Suga dan Jimin.

" Yoongi hyung, boleh aku bicara bedua saja dengan Jimin hyung."

" Oh baiklah, kalau begitu aku keluar ya, bye Jimin."

Suga pun beranjak dari kamar meninggalkan Jimin dan Jungkook.

" Kukie kenapa? Kau terlihat sedih."

" Hyung, jadilah kekasihku."

Jimin langsung melotot mendengar kata-kata Jungkook tadi.

" Kau tak sedang sakit kan kukie, ada apa. Bukannya kau menyukai Jin hyung."

" tapi bukannya kau menyukaiku hyung, kalau begitu jadilah kekasihku dan bantu aku melupakan jin hyung."

" Tapi kenapa?"

" Karena aku rasa Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung benar-benar saling mencintai, aku tak yakin akan menang dari namjoon hyung. Aku tak mau mengejar yang tak pasti hyung."

" Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa kau yakin sekali kalau mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, bukannya kemarin kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak yakin kalau jin dan namjoon benar-benar pacaran."

" Kali ini beda hyung, aku sudah melihat buktinya, tadi aku melihat Jin hyung dan namjoon hyung berpelukan dengan sangat erat di mobil."

" Tapi aku tak bisa, aku hanya ingin berpacaran denganmu jika kau sudah menyukaiku Jungkook."

" oleh karena itu kau harus membuatku menyukaimu Jimin hyung, Jebal, bantu aku."

" Aku tak yakin Kukie."

" Kau harus yakin hyung, kau bisa dan aku yakin aku pasti akan mencintaimu karena sekarang aku sudah membuka hatiku untukmu."

" Baiklah, kita coba."

" Jinja, gumawo jimin hyung. Kau yang terbaik." Jungkook memeluk jimin dengan erat.

' aku hanya bisa berharap jungkook, aku ragu aku bisa' Jimin membalas pelukan Jungkook dengan ragu.

* * *

Suga yang diusir dari ke kamar memilih untuk pergi ke taman, ya karena diruang tv dia akan dianggap patung oleh V dan jhope yang sedang asik bermain PS.

Dia berjalan kearah taman sambil mendribble bola basket di tangannya. Sesampainya di taman dia langsung menuju ke lapangan basket, hal yang selalu dia lakukan saat dia sedang bosan, bermain basket sendirian.

" Oppa kenapa kau belmain backet cendirilian."

Suga hampir saja lari karena takut itu adalah salah satu fansnya karena dia keluar tanpa menggunakan penyamaran, tapi ternyata itu hanya seorang yeoja kecil yang sangat imut. Suga langsung mendekati anak itu.

" Hai namamu siapa?"

" annyeonhaceyo, Coohyun imnida, umulku 4 tahun, bangapta." Yeoja kecil itu lalu membungkukan tubuhnya.

" Ah kau imut sekali."

" Oppa aku meyukaimu, aku mau menjadi pacalmu."

Suga langsung tersenyum dan menggendong soohyun.

" Baiklah aku anak menjadi pacarmu jika umurmu sudah 15 tahun arraso."

" Allaco, oppa kau begitu tampan, kau cepelti yang ada di tv."

Suga hanya bisa tertawa, kemudian dia mencium pipi yeoja kecil itu.

" Haha kamu lucu sekali, kau bersama siapa, kenapa sendiri?"

" Aku belcama eonniku, itu dicana."

Suga melihat seorang yeoja memakai baju biru yang sedang membawa es krim menuju kearah sini. Suga melihat wajah yeoja itu yang semakin mendekat dan dekat dan...

" YA KENAPA ADA KAU DISINI..."

" YAK MIN YOON GI. KENAPA KAU BERSAMA ADIKKU.."

* * *

Ini Chapter 2nya ? gimana makin aneh ya, biarkan saja ini kan karya ku, hahaha

No Plagiat ^^

Can I have Review?

Gumawoooooo ^^

-middleight-


	4. Chapter 3

Annyeonghaseyo , aku kembali dengan chapter 3, ini ff YAOI a.k.a BoyXBoy jadi yang ga suka tolong ga usah dibaca. Happy reading ya ^^

* * *

" hahaha seorang Min Yoon Gi Straight, apa aku tak salah dengar hahahaha."

" Ya tidak usah tertawa sekerang itu, nanti banyak yang dengar."

" Tidak ada yang dengar, lingkungan rumahku ini sepi, tapi pengakuanmu itu benar –benar sebuah kebohongan terbesar yang pernah kau lakukan."

" DIAMMM !"

" Hahaha kau seperti itu justru membuat aku semakin tertawa Yoongi."

Suga hanya menatap yeoja itu dengan tatapan sinis tanpa membalas perkataan yeoja itu.

" Aishh baiklah aku diam, kau mudah sekali marah sama seperti jaman junior high school dulu, kau tak pernah berubah yoongi."

" Kau pun tak pernah berubah, tetap cerewet dan suka membullyku."

" Itu karena dulu kau itu sangat pemalu dan kau menyukai kapten basket kita si sunbae keren katamu hahaha."

" Itu hanya masalalu Hani."

" Hahaha kau bahkan rela belajar basket sampai bolos pelajaran Woobin seonsaengnim dan disuruh membersihkan halaman belakang yang tak pernah terurus itu, aku tak akan lupa itu yoongi."

" Hani stop ! Tak usah dibahas."

" Baiklah, sekarang siapa lagi yang kau suka Yoongi?"

" Entahlah, bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu saja."

Satu pukulan berhasil mendarat di kepala Yoongi diiringi tertawa yang sangat nyaring.

" Berheti bercanda Yoongi, aku tau kau tak akan pernah menyukai yeoja. Aku ingat dulu saat kau mengikuti tes untuk masuk club basket tiba-tiba kau langsung mempunyai banyak fans yeoja, apalagi setelah kau menjadi pemain basket terbaik disekolah, mungkin semua yeoja disana adalah fansmu saat itu, bahkan kau tak pernah melirik mereka sedikitpun padahal mereka cantik-cantik, tapi apa, kau malah menangis saat sunbae tampanmu itu lulus dan pindah ke Jepang dan setelah itu kau langsung berhenti dari tim basket. Rasa cintamu pada sunbae itu benar-benar besar ya Yoongi." Hani langsung menepuk-nepuk kepala suga.

" Tapi aku sudah menemukan penggantinya, upsss."

" Haha, ketahuan kau, ayo ceritalah."

" Tidak bisa, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau dia adalah namja seperti yang kau bilang, tapi aku tidak bisa cerita siapa dia."

" Iya baiklah, setidaknya kau sudah mau jujur padaku, aku rasa memang hanya aku satu-satunya yeoja yang paling dekat denganmu."

" Itu memang kenyataan, saat Senior High School aku bahkan tidak punya teman yeoja karena kau berbeda sekolah denganku."

" Aku hanya tidak mau kembali diteror seperti jaman junior high school karena mereka mengira aku adalah pacarmu yoongi."

" Ahh aku sangat merindukanmu Hani."

Suga langsung memeluk Hani erat. Hani hanya bisa membalas memeluk Suga.

"Aku hanya berpesan padamu satuhal. Jangan biarkan cintamu yang sekarang pergi seperti dulu, aku tak mau sahabatku yang satu ini kembali sakit hati seperti dulu."

" Haha, sayangnya kesempatanku untuk mendapatkannya sangat tipis."

" setipis apapun aku yakin jika kau berusaha pasti bisa, Fighting Yoongi."

Suga melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Hani dengan tersenyum.

" Gumawo, kau yang terbaik. " Suga melirik kearah jam besar di depannya.

" Dan sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang, aku yakin leader sudah mencariku karena aku menghilang tiba-tiba, oiya soohyun kemana aku ingin pamit."

" Dia pasti sudah tertidur dikamarnya, aku antar sampai depan ya."

Suga dan Hani berjalan ke depan rumah Hani.

" Aku pulang ya, kapan-kapan aku akan kesini lagi dan mungkin aku akan mengajak main Soohyun, dia anak yang manis."

" kapanpun kau boleh kesini, ah aku tak berharap jika kau patah hati lagi kau akan mengejar adikku, hahaha."

" Untuk apa mengejar adiknya kalau eonninya jauh lebih manis."

Suga langsung melakukan wink untuk menggoda Hani. Hani langsung menunduk dan pasti mukanya sudah merah.

" Yak tak usah menggodaku, pulang sana."

" Baiklah, Bye Hani."

Suga pun pulang sambil mendrible bola basketnya, dia tak tahu kalau Yeoja dibelakangnya masih setia menunduk karena masih menetralkan detak jantungnya.

* * *

" Makan malam sudah siap ! Turun atau aku kurangi jatah kalian semua." Teriak Jin dari arah dapur.

Vhope yang tertidur diruang TV langsung bangun dan saling menatap.

" Hyung, kita belum mandi."

" Ah biarkan, kita mandi setelah makan saja."

" Hyung ingin mandi bersamaku?"

" Yak, dasar bocah, maksudku kita mandi sendiri-sendiri, sudahlah aku lapar." Jhope langsung berjalan kedapur diikuti V.

Dari arah kamar terlihat Jungkook yang keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang baru bangun tidur, dia mencari jimin, padahal tadi dia tidur bersama Jimin, sedangkan Jimin yang baru selesai mandi segera menuju ke dapur, awalnya dia ingin ke kamar membangunkan jungkook tapi ternyata jungkook sudah duduk manis di meja makan, semua sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang.

" Yoongi hyung dimana?" Tanya Namjoon.

" Entah hyung, terakhir liat tadi siang saat aku berbicara dengannya." Kata Jimin.

" Aku pulang." Teriak Suga dari arah pintu kemudian langsung menuju dapur dan duduk di tempat yang masih tersedia.

" Kau dari mana saja Yoongi."

" Aku dari rumah temanku Jin hyung."

" Teman ?" Gumam semua member.

" Iya, apa salahnya sih, memang aku tak boleh punya teman?"

" Bukan begitu hyung, tapi selama ini memang kau yang paling tertutup dari kami, dan kami pun tak tahu kalau kau punya teman di daerah Seoul, aku pikir semua temanmu ada di Deugu."

" Oiya, ah iya tadi saat aku ke taman aku bertemu dengan teman Junior high schoolku dulu, ya jadi aku ke rumahnya."

" Namja atau Yeoja hyung." Tanya Rapmon selidik.

" Yeoja hehehe."

" Yoongi hyung punya teman yeoja, ah kau tak pernah cerita hyung." Kata V.

" Kau yang tak bertanya Taehyung."

" Ah sudah ayo makan, tanya-tanyanya nanti lagi. Nanti makanannya keburu dingin" Kata Jin,akhirnya mereka makan dengan tenang, tapi berbeda dengan Namjoon, terlihat dari wajahnya bahwa ia sedang Cemburu.

Mereka semua sudah menyelesaikan makan, semua menuju ke ruang TV kecuali Suga dan Jhope yang mendapat giliran untuk mencuci piring, selesai mencuci piring mereka langsung menyusul member lain keruang TV.

" Yoongi hyung, ayo lanjutkan ceritamu yang tadi, aku penasaran." Ucap V sambil pindah duduk kesamping Suga.

" Apa kalian semua menunggu ceritaku?"

" Iya, cepatlah cerita." Jawab Rapmon dengan wajah tegasnya.

" Baiklah, namanya Hani, dia satu-satunya teman yeojaku di junior high school, ya kami sangat dekat sampai banyak yang mengira kami berpacaran, tapi saat senior high school kami berbeda sekolah dan lost contact sampai tadi kami kembali bertemu."

"Apa kau pernah menyukainya." Tanya Jin.

" Ah perasaanku kepadanya hanya sebatas sahabat, dia memang cantik tapi dia adalah sahabat terbaikku. Sudahkan, kalian sepertinya sangat penasaran."

" tentu, karena kau tak pernah sekalipun berbicara tentang yeoja, yang ada di pikiranmu kan hanya Tidur, rapp dan menciptakan lagu." Jawab Jimin dan sukses membuat semua tertawa.

" Ah iya, Hyungdeul aku ingin jujur pada kalian." Jungkook berdiri lalu menarik tangan Jimin untuk ikut berdiri.

" Mulai hari ini, aku dan Jimin hyung adalah sepasang kekasih, iya kan Jimin hyung."

" Ah iya." Jawab Jimin malu.

" waaa chukkae, akhirnya jimin kau berhasil mendapatkan si maknae, usahamu tak sia-sia." Kata Rapmon.

" Berarti besok malam kita makan diluar dan Jimin Jungkook yang teraktir." Jawab Jhope

" Otakmu hanya makan Hoseok hyung." Jawab V

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jin adalah orang yang paling bahagia mendengar kabar tersebut, setidaknya tak ada lagi pihak yang tersakiti ya lebih tepatnya Jimin.

Dan mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang ada dipikian mereka, beginilah BTS jika sedang berkumpul, saling bercerita, membully dan tertawa bersama.

* * *

BTS mendapatkan libur satu hari full dari kegiatan apapun, mengingat hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi mereka anak comeback. Satu hari ini tidak disia-siakan oleh member BTS.

Seperti Jin yang sedang mencoba resep baru dengan senangnya menjadikan Rapmon dan Suga menjadi kelinci percobaannya. Sebenarnya Suga sangat ingin tidur, tapi mengingat ancaman si older hyung yang tidak akan memberinya makan sampai comeback mereka selesai kalau dia tidak mau mencoba resep baru Jin membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur. Sebenarnya ini hanya rencana Jin agar Rapmon bisa berbicara dan semakin dekat dengan Hyung kesayangannya, Min Yoon Gi.

Sedangkan Virus couple, Vhope, mereka masih sibuk dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing, akibat semalam bergadang bermain PS, bahkan semalam mereka sempat mendapat hadiah, sepasang sendal yang melayang ke kepala mereka yang diberikan oleh leader karena keberisikan mereka. Jadilah mereka melewatkan sarapan karena terlalu lelah untuk bangun.

Jimin dan jungkook sedang dikolam berenang, lebih tepatnya jungkook yang berenang, Jimin hanya menemani, karena Jimin sedang tidak enak badan, entah mengapa dari kemarin perut Jimin sangat sakit tapi dia hanya diam, dia tidak mau semua member khawatir.

" Hyung, ayo berenang, biasanya kau paling duluan menyeburkan diri ke air jika sudah melihat kolam berenang."

Ucapan Jungkook hanya dibalas senyum oleh jimin, ya sakit diperutnya membuat dia tidak bisa berbicara, tingkah jimin membuat Jungkook bingung, tapi Jungkook tidak terlalu mengambil pusing, dia melanjutkan berenang karena menurut dia cuaca sedang bagus. Tapi semakin lama Jungkook makin merasa aneh, hyungnya itu biasanya cerewet sekali tak bisa diam, Jungkook melihat keberadaan Jimin, dia sedang menunduk dan menyender di tangga kolam berenang, tanpa pikir panjang, dia segera mendekati Jimin.

" Hyung, kau kenapa." Jimin mengangkat kepalanya, Pucat. Itu yang dilihat oleh Jungkook. Lagi-lagi hanya dibalas senyum oleh Jimin.

" Aku tak apa-apa, lanjutkanlah berenang aku tunggu disini."

" Tidak hyung kau sakit, wajahmu pucat sekali." Jungkook naik ke permukaan, lalu dia memegang dahi Jimin, Panas.

" Hyung apa yang kau rasakan, jawab aku hyung."

" Perut..ku sakit kookie." Jawab Jimin dengan sedikit terbata.

" Yak hyung ayo kita masuk, kau dingin sekali." Jungkook membantu Jimin berdiri lalu merangkul Jimin. Tapi baru beberapa langkah Jimin jatuh pingsan.

" Jimin hyung..."

* * *

Ini Chapter 3 nya ? gimana aneh ya, biarkan saja ini kan karya ku, hahaha

No Plagiat ^^

Can I have Review?

Gumawoooooo ^^

-middleight-


	5. Chapter 4

HAI, MIDDLEIGHT BACK ! / DITABOK READER/

Balik lagi bawa ff yang udah bulukan kayanya, hehehe.. mungkin sudah pada lupa

Ini Chap 4 nya kayanya special JiKook Shipper. Hope you like it. Tapi kali ini bener bner absurd lah.

Warning ! TYPO , BOY X BOY , ALURNYA GA JELAS

HAPPY READING !

* * *

" Jimin terkena Infeksi usus, belakangan ini Jimin pasti jarang makan di tambah dia yang stress karena banyak pikiran."

" Tunngu dokter, Jimin itu selalu makan ko, tapi….." Ucapan Jin berhenti, dia berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Flashback Mode On

3 DAY AGO

" Hai kalian, turun. Makan malam sudah siap." Jin teriak dari arah dapur.

Semua member pun turun kearah dapur. Semua sudah duduk rapih dan siap mengambil makanan. Tapi Jimin hanya diam, dia tak menyentuh makanan sama sekali.

"Jimin hyung, kau tak makan?" Tanya Jungkook.

" Ah tadi aku sangat lapar, jadi aku membuat ramen, aku tak mungkin makan lagi kan. Kau mau hyungmu yang satu ini kenapa marah PD Nim karena berat badannya bertambah?"

" Ah tapi aku lihat pipimu makin tirus Jimin, lihat ini." Jhope yang ada di sebelah Jimin langsung mencubit pipinya.

" Yak, Hosoek hyung, sakittt." Jimin sambil beruaha melepas tangan Jhope dari pipinya.

" Kau tak sedang diet kan Jimin." Tanya Leader tegas.

" AH ANIYO." Jawab Jimin sedikit teriak.

" Yasudahlah, Jimin setidaknya kau habiskan susumu." Kata Suga yang sibuk menikmati makanannya.

" Arraso hyung." Jimin langsung meminum susunya dan kembali ke kamar.

Flashback off

" YAK ANAK NAKAL, JADI SELAMA INI DIA DIET." Tiba-tiba Jin sang Oldest Hyung teriak membuat semua kaget dan melotot kearah Jin, Jin hanya bisa memasang senyum polosnya.

" Jadi selama ini Jimin bahong pada kita, dia diet ketat, tapi apa alasannya, dia sudah memiliki berat badan ideal sesuai permintaan PD Nim." Jawab V.

" Aku ingat, Jimin pernah curhat padaku, saat di LA banyak yang bilang dia tak pantas berada di BTS, dia pendek dan gemuk. Banyak yang mengatakan dia bentet /? Aku rasa itu yang membuat dia diet ketat." Jelas Suga.

" Dasar anak kecil, hal seperti itu saja di pikirkan, aku yang paling sedikit memiliki fans saja tidak aku pikirkan." Jawab Rapmon sekenanya dan disambut oleh cubitan di perut oleh Eomma BTS, Jhope.

" Dokter aku ingin melihat Jimin hyung, bolehkan." Jungkook yang ingin masuk ditahan oleh sang dokter.

" Biarkan dia istirahat dulu, tadi aku sudah memberikan dia obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya dan obat tidur."

" Baiklah." Jawab Jungkook dengan muka sedihnya.

" Sudahlah Jungkook biarkan Jimin istirahat, aku yakin Jimin akan segera pulih, sekarang kita ke ruang TV saja sambil menunggu istirahat."

Mereka semua akhirnya ke ruang TV, Jungkook Rapmon dan Jin duduk di sofa panjang, Suga duduk di sofa untuk satu orang, dan Vhope yang langsung tidur di depan TV *dasar bocah* Jin dan Rapmon sedang berbicara, ya pasti membicarakan si fake maknae nakal itu, Jungkook yang diam yang pasti sedang memikirkan hyungnya itu, Suga yang tertidur menyusul pasangan bocah itu kealam mimpi. Libur kali ini benar benar menengangkan untuk mereka. Perlahan-lahan ruangan TV makin sepi, hanya terdengar suara TV. Mereka semua tertidur dengan lelap.

* * *

" Hoaammm.. " Jimin terbangun dan muai mengerjapkan matanya. Dia bingung mengapa dia ada di kamar, seingatnya tadi dia masih menemani Jungkook berenang, dia mulai mengingat ingat yang terjadi dan ya.. dia ingat, dia pingsan di kolam berenag.

" Ah bodohnya aku bisa pingsan seperti itu, di depan Jungkook lagi, memalukan, aku yakin sekarang mereka semua sudah tau aku diet, aku akan kena marah setelah ini." Jimin hanya meruntuk sendiri dan mulai berdiri, perutnya masih sedikit sakit tapi tidak sesakit tadi. Dia bingung kenapa dia hanya sendiri, kemana semua member BTS?

Jimin pun keluar kamar, dia berjalan menuju Ruang TV, terlihat semua member yang tertidur di ruang tamu. Jungkook yang tidur brersender pada senderan bangku, Jin yang tidur bersender di bahu Rapmon dan Rapmon yang tidur sambil menenggelamkan mukanya di kedua kakinya yang tertekuk. Suga tertidur dengan posisi menekuk semua tubuhnya seperti ulat. Jhope yang tidur terlentang dan V tidur tengkurap dengan kedua kaki di perut Jhope /?

Jimin ingin membangunkan mereka tapi tak enak, akhirnya Jimin ikut tidur di samping Jhope dan memeluk hyungnya itu. Ya Jhope memang salah satu Hyung kesayangan Jimin selain Suga. Jhope yang merasa ada yang memeluk segera membuka mata, dia kaget dan langsung duduk.

" Jimin, apa yang kau lakukan disini." Ucap jhope keras sehingga membangunkan member yang lain.

" hehehe, aku hanya ingin ikut tidur bersama kalian, apa tak boleh."

" Tapi kau sedang sakit, lihat muka pucatmu itu, tidak baik kau hanya tidur di karpet seperti itu." Ucap Suga menjawab dengan nada khawatir.

" Arraso, aku tahu kalian memang tidak menginginkan aku disini." Jimin langsung berdiri dengan langka berat dia mulai melangka tapi bukan ke kamar, melainkan kearah pintu keluar.

" Yak hyung kau mau kemana?" Jungkook segera menyusul Jimin yang sudah keluar dari Dorm. Member yang lain pun ikut keluar, terlihat cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat, bukannya tidak lucu jika penyakit Jimin bertambah menjadi demam dan flu.

Jimin mulai berjalan dan sedikit berlari, tidak perduli sakit di perutnya mulai menyerang, entah mengapa hatinya jauh lebih sakit, dia hanya ingin berada di antara member BTS, tapi mengapa semua seperti tidak perduli dengannya bahkan mengusirnya, dia hanya ingin sedikit mendapat perhatian dari yang lain, dia sedang sakit, dia ingin disayang bukan ingin dimarahi atau diusir seperti tadi. Jimin mulai menangis bersamaan dengan hujan yang mulai turun. Dia terus berlari menuju sebuah taman yang cukup jauh dari dorm. Dia bersembunyi di dalam lorong bawah sebuah perosotan, setidaknya dia aman disini. Tak akan ada yang menemukannya disini dan tak mungkin ada yag ke taman dalam keadaan hujan lebat seperti ini. Dia mulai menangis kencang dan berteriak, dia ingin melampiaskan semua kemarahannya.

Hujan masih turun dengan lebatnya, Jimin yang sudah cukup tenang mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Saat dia keluar dari lorong dia tak merasa basah. Dia melihat keatas, ternyata ada yang memayunginya, Jungkook yang berdiri sambil memegang payung dengan wajah khawatir. Jimin pun berdiri menatap Jungkook, tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin erat.

" Hyung bodoh, kau membuatku khawatir." Jawab Jungkook sambil melepas pelukannya, dia melihat wajah Jimin yang sangat pucat kemudian memeluknya lagi.

" Kau tau aku mengikutimu, untungnya aku sempat mengambil payung karena aku lihat cuaca sedang buruk."

Jimin melepas pelukan Jungkook, Lalu memandang Jungkook tak percaya.

" Kau berdiri disini berapa lama, kau mendengar semua?"

" Semua hyung, tangismu, kekesalanmu, kekecewaanmu aku sengaja tak menggangumu karena aku ingin kau tenang, aku tak mau saat kau melihatku kau langsung kabur lagi."

" Jungkook kau dingin." Jawab Jimin menyentuh pipi Jungkook. Lalu Jimin menunduk.

" Jungkook-ah aku minta maaf, aku kekanakan, aku tau maksud mereka baik tapi entah aku terlalu sensitive, pikiran ku kacau, aku ingin minta maaf tapi apa mereka akan memaafkanku."

" Kami yang harusnya minta maaf." Ucap suara yang sangat Jimin kenal, Rapmon.

Jimin langsung melihat kearah belakang, Rapmon Jin Suga V Jhope ada dibelakangnya. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat khawatir. Jimin langsung berlari kearah mereka dan memeluk mereka. Payung mereka semua terlepas dan Jungkook pun ikut melepas payungnya dan ikut berpelukan. Sebuah grup yang sudah seperti keluarga.

" Aku minta maaf aku kekanakan, aku terlalu sensitive." Jawab Jimin.

" Asudahlah tak ada yang salah disini, ayo kita kembali kemobil sebelum semuanya jadi sakit dan comeback kita akhirnya tertunda. " Jawab Jin, mereka pun langsung lari ke mobil mereka.

* * *

Sesampainya di dorm mereka mandi secara bergantian, lalu Jin menyiapkan makan malam dibantu oleh Suga dan Rapmon yang sudah duluan mandi. Mereka masak secepat yang mereka bisa karena Jimin belum makan dari siang dan juga belum meminum obatnya sama sekali.

" Makanan siap, cepat selesaikan mandi kalian dan segera turun." Kali ini Rapmon yang teriak.

Semua sudah turun kecuali Jimin, ya kalian harus tau Jimin itu adalah member yang mandi paling lama. Tak berapa lama Jimin pun turun disambut dengan tatapan 6 member lain dengan muka yang terlihat seperti ingin memangsa Jimin. Jimin pun duduk, dia seperti tersangka yang habis mencuri berlian paling mahal di dunia.

" YAK, APA APAAN KALIAN MENATAP KU SEPERTI ITU." Teriak Jimin.

" Hai fake maknae kesayangan ku, hari ini kau tak usah makan ya." Kata Jhope sambil megelus pipi Jimin.

" Jadi sekarang aku juga tak boleh makan , kalian jahat sekali."

" Bukan begitu, hehehe, kau tak boleh makan sendiri, kami ber 6 akan menyuapimu." Jawab Jungkook dengan evil smilenya, Jimin melihat kemember lain, semua sama mengeluarkan evil smile.

'matilah aku' batin Jimin.

" Hyungdeul Taehyung Jungkook sepertinya aku makan nanti saja ya, aku naik dulu." Jimin yang hampir kabur di tahan oleh Jungkook dan Jhope.

" Jimin mau kemana, ayo buka mulutnya." Jin langsung menyodorkan sesendok penuh makanan kemulut Jimin.

Jimin mengunyah dengan sedikit tersedak, belum selesai di telan, Rapmon langsung menyuapi Jimin dengan sesendok penuh lagi.

"HMMMPPPPP… " Jimin dengan wajah protesnya berusaha bicara tapi dihiraukan. Mereka semua ingin memberikan perhatian penuh pada Jiminy a walaupun perhatiannya seperti ini. Begitu seterusnya setiap Jimin hamper mengosongkan mulutnya langsung di sambut oleh sendok berikutnya. Tiap dia tidak membuka mulut, maka ada Suga yang langsung men-takbam dahi Jimin. *Jimin yang sabar ya nak*

* * *

" Hari sudah malam, Suga Jin Jhope V Rapmo sudah tertidur di kasur masing-masing, kecuali Jimin yang diminta tidur bersama di kasur Jungkook. Malam ini Jungkook ingin tidur dengan Hyung kesayangannya.

" Hyung belum tidur." Tanya Jungkook.

" Belum, huh padahal mataku sudah berat, tapi tidur di sampingmu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat."

"Ya hyung, bagaimana kalau nanti kita menikah, masa kau tidak akan pernah tidur kalau aku tidur disampingmu." Ucap Jungkook dengan nada menggoda dan membuat Jimin malu.

" Kau bicara apa sih, ah aku mau tidur." Jimin angsung membelakangi Jungkook.

Jungkook langsung memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

" Kau yakin bisa tidur kalau seperti ini." Muka Jimin makin merah tapi di tahan untuk tidak bicara, kalau dia bicara pasti dia akan terus di goda oleh Jungkook.

" Jangan ngambek hyung, arraso arraso, Malam hyung, mimpi indah ya, cepat sembuh, aku menyayangimu. " Jungkook mencium pipi Jimin lalu menyelimuti Jimin dan dirinya, dan kembali memeluk Jimin.

' Malam Jungkook-ah. Aku juga menyayangimu.' Jawab Jimin dalam hati.

Akhirnya Jimin dan Jungkook menyusul member BTS yang lain kea lam mimpi.

* * *

Ini Chapter 4 nya ? gimana makin absurd ya, biarkan saja ini kan karya ku, hahaha

No Plagiat ^^

Can I have Review?

Gumawoooooo ^^

-middleight-


	6. Chapter 5

UPDATE ASAP.. HAI MIDDLEIGHT HERE..  
Chap 5 here, yah sudah mulai kebongkar semua teka-teki kalian selama ini..  
Happy Reading..  
Warning ! Typo, BoyXBoy, Absurd, Aneh !

* * *

Setelah comeback album Dark & Wild dengan lagu andalannya Danger, BTS banyak menerima award, kali ini mereka ada disalah satu ajang penghargaan bergengsi di Korea sebagai salah satu pengisi acara dan juga nominasi. BTS sedang di ruangan untuk make up dan dress up karena setelah 2 jam acara akan dimulai. Terlihat Suga yang tertidur sambil di make up, Jhope dan Jimin yang sedang menirukan dance girl group , V yang sedang mengganggu Jungkook dan tentunya Jin dan Rapmon yang harus melatih dancenya sendiri because ya you know lah.

" Hoseok Hyung lihat aku menemukan dance girl group baru yang seru, lalalalalalalalalala Happiness." Kata Jimin sambil menarikan lagu Happiness Girl Group Red Velvet, semua yang melihat Jimin tertawa karena dia sangat lucu menirukan gerakan tersebut.

" Ah bagaimana kita menirukan dance boy group ToppDog saja, dance mereka juga keren ko." Kata Jhope semangat.

" Aku izin ke kamar mandi dulu ya." Kata Jin yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruangan BTS, Jin menuju toilet yang berada di ujung lorong. Saat dia ingin membuka pintu toilet dia mendengar suara seorang namja yang dia sangat kenal sepertinya sedang marah.

" Sudah aku bilang, berhenti mengikutiku, astaga. Bahkan kau mengikutiku ke toilet pria."

" Aku kan juga sudah bilang, aku akan selalu menjadi bayanganmu jika kau berada satu acara dengan dia, arra."

" Tapi tak segila ini, kau pikir kau bisa masuk ke kamar mandi pria seenaknya, sekarang KELUAR." Bentak pria itu.

" TIDAK MAU, KAU BISA SAJA BERTEMU DIA DISINI." Teriak yeoja itu tak kalah keras.

" LALU KENAPA KALAU AKU BERTEMU DIA."

" Aku kan hanya memastikan kau tak kembali padanya." Jawab yeoja itu sekenanya.

" Tapi sayangnya aku masih sangat mencintai JIN."

Jin yang kaget langsung menutup mulutnya, dia terus mundur dan

"BRAKKKKK…" Jin menabrak pot bunga hingga jatuh. Kemudian dia langsung lari meninggalkan toilet.

" Siapa diluar?" Tanya namja itu langsung keluar mencari orang itu, dan tepat di ujung lorong dia melihat seseorang berbelok dan dia sangat tau orang itu.

'My Princess…' gumam namja tersebut dalam hati.

* * *

Jin langsung masuk ke ruang BTS, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung memeluk Rapmon, semua mata melihat kearah mereka termasuk Suga yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Ada perasaan sakit di hati Jungkook dan Suga. Tapi sepertinya ini bukan saatnya untuk cemburu karena terlihat bahwa sang oldest hyung sedang menangis.

" Hyung kau kenapa." Tanya Rapmon.

" Namjoon aku mohon bawa aku pergi dari sini, aku ingin keluar."

" Tapi hyung…"

" Aku mohon, kita kembali saat acara akan segera dimulai."

" Baiklah. Kalian aku pergi dulu dengan Jin hyung, telepon aku jika acara akan segera dimulai."

" Ne Leader." Jawab semua kompak.

Saat Jin dan Rapmon sudah pergi, Jimin datang menghampiri Jungkook.

" Apa kau cemburu?" Kata Jimin sambil menepuk bahu Jungkook.

" Kau bicara apa sih, untuk apa aku cemburu?"

" Untuk Jin hyung, terlihat dari matamu Jungkook." Jawab Jimin tersenyum.

Jungkook hanya diam.

" Hahaha yasudah tenangkan dirimu dulu, aku ingin melihat Yoongi hyung, sepertinya mukanya sangat mirip denganmu." Jimin berjalan meninggakan Jungkook tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Jungkook.

" Apa kau marah Jimin hyung?"

" Untuk apa aku marah Kukie-ah , dari awal aku tau perasaanmu pada Jin hyung, aku bisa menjadi pacarmu saja sudah beruntung sekali, walaupun aku belum sepenuhnya ada di hatimu, tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti hanya ada namaku di hatimu." Jawab Jimin dengan lantang sambil tersenyum, kemudian dia mencubit pipi Jungkook. Lalu berjalan lagi menuju Suga. Jungkook hanya bisa diam, dia sedang memikirkan kata-kata Jimin tadi, tak lama kemudian Jungkook tersenyum.

" Yoongi hyung, mukamu jelek sekali, aku tau kau memang jelek,, tapi kalau kau sedang cemburu seperti itu mukamu terlihat 20 tahun lebih tua dari mukamu yang sebelumnya, hahaha." Kata Jimin meledek Suga yang melempar tatapan tak suka ke Jimin.

" than, I don't care." Mendengar jawaban Suga, Jimin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia sangat suka meledek hyung kesayangannya yang satu ini. Jimin lalu merangkul Suga sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Suga.

" Hyung, sebenarnya aku tau perasaanmu kepada Namjoon hyung." Jimin berbisik pada Suga.

" YAK KAU BICARA APA SIH." Suga reflex teriak dan dilihat oleh semua orang yang ada diruangan.

" kau kaget ya aku tau hahaha."

" Kau tau apa Jimin?" Tanya Jhope yang duduk disamping Suga.

" RAHASIAAAA." Jawab Jimin so misterius.

" Hyung curang, kenapa hanya Jimin yang kau kasih tau."

" Yah Hosoek , aku tak pernah memberi taunya, dia yang tau sendiri, upsss."

" HAHAHA HYUNG MENGAKUINYA, JADI TEBAKAN KU TAK SALAH, TADI AKU HANYA ASAL MENEBAK."

" YAK JIMIN IKUT AKU." Suga langsung menyeret Jimin keluar dari ruangan ruangan BTS menuju toilet.

" Bagaimana kau bisa tau." Tanya Suga lantang.

" Karena kau tak mungkin suka Jin hyung, kalian kan sama-sama cantik, hahaha."

" Aku serius."

" Baiklah, aku lihat dari tatapan menyedihkanmu itu, kau sedih melihat kedekatan Jin hyung dan Namjoon hyung, aku bahkan tau kalau Namjoon hyung sangat menyukaimu hanya saja kau tak peka."

" Yang benar saja, Namjoon sudah punya Jin, ya jelas dia menyukai Jin."

" Perasaan Namjoon hyung ke Jin hyung berbeda dengan perasaannya ke Yoongi hyung."

" Maksudmu?"

" Kau pikir sendiri, aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara, sekarang tinggal hyung pikirkan yang tadi aku bicarakan, sudahlah aku mau menemui kukie ku dulu. Bye hyung." Jimin meninggalkan Suga yang masih terdiam.

* * *

" Jin hyung sudah tenanglah." Rapmon menepuk-nepuk punggung Jin, Jin masih setia memeluk Rapmon. Pikirannya masih kacau.

" Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Namjoon, selama ini aku piker dia membenciku, aku pikir dia sangat marah padaku, sehingga aku tak pernah berani mendekatinya. Aku menyesal Namjoon ah."

" Bukannya aku sudah bilang, kau harusnya mulai berbicara dengan dia, dia menjadi artis bukan karena membencimu, tetapi dia ingin bersamamu dengan cara menjadi satu profesi denganmu dengan itu kalian akan sering bertemu di belakang panggung, kau saja yang berpikiran buruk terus."

" Lalu aku harus bagaimana Namjoon ah."

" Kau ini visual tapi pikiranmu sangat lambat ya, ya kejar dia, kau harus bilang kalau selama ini kau tidak pernah melupakannya, kau masih mencintainya."

" Kau itu leader yang katanya pintar tapi mulutmu itu sangat menyakitan ya, lagipula kau menyuruh ku begitu di depan orang yang sudah lama tak aku temui, harusnya kata-kata itu untukmu Namjoon-ah, kau harusnya melakukan itu ke Yoongi."

" Kenapa jadi aku sih, aku tak ada masalah degan Yoongi hyung, kau yang punya masalah dengan namjamu itu."

" Tapi kau harusnya lebih jujur, kau harus tau saat tadi aku memelukmu, aku lihat wajah Yoongi seperti sedih, marah, cemburu gitu. Aku rasa kau harus secepatnya menyatakan cinta padanya."

" Sudahlah hyung, selesaikan urusanmu dulu, setelah itu baru kau bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Yoongi hyung." Jin hanya menatap Namjoon dengan senyum dan langsung dibalas senyum oleh Namjoon.

* * *

Acara sudah selesai, saat BTS akan kembali ke mobil mereka, mereka berpapasan dengan boyband rookies lainnya, yaitu TopDogg. Semua member salam termasuk Jin tapi matanya hanya tertuju pada salah satu dari mereka, dan kebetulan orang itu pun sedang menatap Jin, tatapan mereka bertemu.

" Ah Jin hyung, kau kenal dengan Kidoh hyung kan?" Tanya Hansool.

" Ne, dia teman masa kecilku." Jawab Jin terus menatap Kidoh. Kidoh hanya bisa membuang muka saat ditatap Jin.

" Ah Topdogg aku rasa kita harus segera kembali ke dorm, ucapkan salam pada Sunbae kalian." Ucap manager TopDogg lalu membungkuk kearah BTS dan berjalan duluan.

" Annyeong BTS Sunbaenim." Semua member TopDogg membungkuk lalu dan di balas oleh BTS, Jin terus menatap Kidoh sampai mereka hilang dibalik tikungan.

" Sudah hyung, tak usah dilihat terus, ayo kita kembali ke mobil." Ucap V, semua kembali berjalan, Jin berjalan sambil terus menatap kebelakang.

Sebaliknya, di balik tikungan itu, masih ada satu member TopDogg yang tertinggal, dia sangat ingin berbicara dengan Princess nya, sayang dia terlalu gengsi, tapi dia harus bisa. Saat dia keluar dari persembunyiannya ternyata semua member BTS sudah menghilang termasuk Princessnya, dengan wajah kecewa dia kembali ke mobilnya.

* * *

" Hari ini kita makan pizza saja." Kata Jimin lantang.

" Oh sudah ga takut gemuk lagi sekarang." Suga menyindir Jimin, yang disindir hanya bisa tertawa.

" Yang lain bagaimana?" Tanya Jin.

" Aku ikut saja, tapi aku ingin beli sendiri tak mau delivery." Jawab Rapmon.

" Tapi mobil sedang di pakai oleh PD Nim hyung." Kata V.

" Aku masih punya motor sport kan, terakhir aku pulang kerumah aku kesini membawa motor sport ku." Jawab Rapmon.

" Yasudah, jadi kita beli 2 Pizza okey." Kata Jhope dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh member lain.

" Aku tak mau pergi sendiri, siapa yang mau menemaniku?"

" Yoongi hyung…" Jimin langsung menyebut Suga. Suga langsung melihat ke arah Jimin dan melotot kea rah Jimin.  
" Kenapa aku, Jin hyung saja."

" Tidak-tidak hari ini aku mau membuat kue untuk cemilan anak-anak kecil yang manja ini. Dan kalian berempat harus membantuku membuat kue, atau kalian tidak akan memakan satupun kue yang aku buat." Jin berbicara sambil melirik Jungkook Jimin V dan Jhope, yang di lihatin Jin hanya tertawa girang.

" Ayo Yoongi hyung kita berangkat, ini sudah cukup malam."

" Baiklah aku ganti baju dulu." Suga pergi kekamar disusul oleh Rapmon yang juga ingin berganti baju. Semua hanya menandang kepergian Suga dan Rapmon kecuali Jimin dan jin, mereka saling berpandangan dan tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

" Hyung, kau bagaimana sih, sudah tau mau naik motor malam-malam, kenapa tidak pakai Jaket sih?"

" Ya Namjoon ah, namanya juga lupa ya pasti tak ingat, sekarang aku kedinginan." Muka Suga cemberut karena dimarahin Rapmon. Lalu Rapmon menepi ke pinggir jalan.

" Kau itu kebiasaan hyung, pelupamu tak pernah hilang." Kata Rapmon sambil melepas jaketnya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan, jangan lepas jaketmu, kau yang membawa motor nanti kau malah masuk angin."

Rapmon tak menanggapi omongan Suga, dia langsung memakaikan jaketnya ke Suga.

" Aku tak mudah sakit hyung, kau lah yang paling sering sakit, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu hyung."

" Tapi sekarang kau yang kedinginan."

" sekarang begini saja." Rapmon menarik tangan Suga dan melingkarkan tangan Suga di perut Rapmon. Suga yang kaget langsung menyembunyikan mukanya di balik punggung Rapmon.

" Nah begini kita berdua tak akan kedinginan." Kata Rapmon sambil mengelus tangan Suga yang berada di perutnya. Kemudian Rapmon kembali melajukan motornya. Terselip kebahagiaan di hati Rapmon dan Suga.

' seandainya bisa begini terus, aku selalu mencintaimu dari kita bertemu hyung.'

' aku sudah gila, jantungku berdetak dua kali kebih cepat, Namjoon kau membuatku gila.'

* * *

Ini Chapter 5 nya ? gimana makin absurd ya, biarkan saja ini kan karya ku, hahaha

No Plagiat ^^

Can I have Review?

Gumawoooooo ^^

-middleight-


	7. Chapter 6

Hai bertemu lagi dengan Middleight yang sedang rajin post ff /plakk/  
Chap 6 ini khusus di dedikasikan untuk VHOPE SHIPPER DAN JIKOOK SHIPPER  
Ah chap ini lebih absurd dari chap sebelumnya, siapkan obat diabetes takut kemanisan wakakak...  
Warning ! Typo, boyXboy , Aneh, Absurd  
HAPPY READING ^^

* * *

BTS sekarang sedang berada di pulau Jeju, setelah sukses dengan comeback dan persiapan konser tunggal mereka yang berjalan lancer, manager mereka memberikan mereka 1 minggu full liburan di Jeju Island. Mereka di bagi dalam 2 kamar. Jin Rapmon V dan Jhope di kamar pertama, sedangkan Suga Jimin dan Jungkook ada di kamar kedua. Saat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk anak BTS bangun, tapi sayangnya itu tak berlaku untuk V. V sangat ingin bermain di pantai, tapi saat dia melihat jam masih jam 4 pagi. V melihat kesebelahnya, Jhope masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

V kemudian mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Jhope, kemudian dia memeluk hyung kesayangannya itu. V sangat tau Jhope itu sangat mudah bangun walau hanya disentuh. Tak lama Jhope mulai membuka matanya.

" Ah Taehyung, waeyo? Kau mimpi buruk kah." Tanya Jhope di dalam pelukan V, dia pun membalas pelukan V dan berusaha tidur kembali.

" hyung bisa temani aku kepantai sekarang?" Tanya V pelan, takut Rapmon dan Jin bangun.

" Ini masih sangat pagi V, lagian kau tumben sekali jam segini sudah bangun, biasanya kau adalah orang yang paling terakhir bangun." Jhope membuka matanya, menatap V yang masih ada di pelukannya.

" Aku tak tidur dari semalam, saat tadi malam kita sampai sebenarnya aku mau langsung ke pantai, tapi di larang PD Nim hyung."

" Kau ini jelas PD Nim hyung melarang,angin malam dapat membuatmu sakit taehyung , tunggulah 1 jam lagi, aku akan menemanimu."

" Hyung, aku mau sekarang jebal. Tak kasian kah denganku yang dari semalam tak tidur."

" V ayolah, matahari baru 3 jam lagi akan terbit."

"Hoseok hyung.. Hoseok hyung.. Hoseok hyung." V terus menanggil Jhope sambil mengeluarkan aigyo terbaiknya.

" Baiklah baiklah kau ini, ayo berangkat." Jhope melepas pelukan mereka dan bangun dari kasurnya. V yang sangat senang langsung menarik hyungnya itu keluar.

" tunggu, kita tak anak keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini." Jhope dan v saling berpandangan, mereka hanya memakai tank top putih dan boxer.

" Baiklah ayo kita ganti baju dulu."

* * *

Pantai di Jeju sangatlah indah, warna biru ungu orange bercampur dengan indahnya di ujung laut. V terus berlari sambil menarik Jhope, dia tidak ingin hyungnya tertinggal di belakang. Dia ingin berlari berdampingan dengan Jhope.

" hyung disini indah sekali." Kata V sambil menatap Jhope. Jhope lalu membalas tatapan V dengan senyum terindahnya sambil mengangguk.

" hyung ayo kita duduk disana sambil menunggu matahari terbit." V menunjuk sebuah batu karang besar yang berada di bibir pantai. Jhope naik terlebih dahulu kemudian membantu V naik ke batu tersebut. Tangan Jhope terulur menarik V naik ke atas batu karang tersebut. Saat V sudah naik, dia enggan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Jhope. Dia terus menggenggam tangan Jhope seakan takut Jhope akan pergi dari dirinya.

" Tae apa kau senang?" Tanya Jhope sambil melihat ke arah laut.

" Aku sangat amat senang hyung, Gumawo hyung sudah menemaniku." Ucap V sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jhope.

" Tae biarkan batu ini jadi salah satu kenangan kita berdua ya."

" Tentu hyung, aku tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh batu ini meskipun itu Jimin."

" hahaha, apa hubungannya dengan Jimin sih. Kau ini lucu sekali." Kata Jhope sambil mencubit pipi V.

" Ishh sakit, iya karena Jimin itu selalu bilang semua yang aku punya adalah miliknya."

" Apakah semua anak 95line otaknya seperti kalian berdua?" Tanya Jhope bingung, V hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya itu.

Jhope hanya menikmati keindahan pantai sambil merasakan angin yang berhembus, sedangkan V hanya ada satu objek yang bisa dilihat olehnya, Jhope. Seindah apapun tempat mereka sekarang, menurutnya hanya Jhope lah yang paling indah. V semakin menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Jhope. Berusaha tidur di sisi jhope. Jhope yang menyadari itu, kemudian memeluk V dari belakang. Dia ingin membiarkan v tertidur di pundaknya dengan nyaman tanpa harus terjatuh. Saat Jhope merasa V sudah mulai tertidur, Jhope mendekatin wajah V, kemudian dia mencium kening V, kemudian dia kembali melihat pemandangan di depannya. Dan tanpa Jhope sadari , V tersenyum di dalam tidurnya.

' Ya Tuhan, izinkan aku selalu bersamanya, aku sangat mengayanginya.'

* * *

" Hari ini aku dan Jimin hyung akan pergi berdua."

" Ah ada yang ingin kencan ya, sejak kalian berdua pacaran kalian belum pernah pergi berdua." Kata Jin tersenyum.

" Ah hyung, kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja ko, iya kan Jungkook." Kata Jimin di angguki oleh Jungkook.

" Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang malam dan juga ingat kalian berdua itu bukan orang biasa lagi jadi kalian mengertikan apa yang aku maksud." Kata Rapmon tegas.

" iya hyung, ayo kita pergi." Kata Jungkook lalu menarik Jimin keluar dari villa mereka.

Jungkook dan Jimin pergi menggunakan salah satu mobil yang di sewa oleh manager. Hari ini Jungkook ingin mengajak Jimin ke Bunjee Artpia, salah satu objek wisata yang terkenal di Jeju, Bunjee Artpia adalah sebuah taman yang memamerkan berbagai jenis bunga disana.

" Hyung sebelum kita sampai, aku ingin menutup matamu dengan ini." Jungkook mengeluarkan sebuah kain hitam.

" Hah kenapa?"

" Sudah lakukan saja, sekarang hadap belakang, aku akan menutup matamu." Jungkookpun menutup mata Jimin.

Mereka sudah sampai, Jungkook turun dari mobil, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan membantu Jimin untuk turun.

" Hyung dengar aku, sekarang genggam tanganku dan ikuti aku ya, jangan di lepas genggamanku karena kau akan jatuh kejurang." Kata jungkook berbohong, sebenarnya dia hanya ingin menakuti hyungnya saja. Merekapun mulai berjalan.

" Yak Jungkook aku takut."

" Makanya Jangan lepas peganganku, sebentar lagi kita sampai hyung."

Jungkook tiba-tiba berhenti, dan Jimin yang ada di belakangnya menabrak punggung Jungkook.

" Mengapa berhenti kukie?"

" Kita sudah sampai, sekarang dalam hitungan ke tiga buka penutup matamu."

Jimin pun mengangguk.

" Baiklah, Hana.. Dul.. Set.."

Jimin membuka matanya, dia sangat terkejut, sekarang dia berada di tengah ladang bunga berwarna kuning. Jimin melihat sekelilingnya, benar benar amazing.

" Jungkook ini sangat indah." Jimin seperti mimpi bisa berada di antara bunga yang indah bersama orang yang sangat dia cinta. Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian dia menyelipkan salah satu bunga di telinga Jimin.

" Kau tak kalah cantik dengan bunga itu hyung." Jimin yang di puji seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu sambil menunduk. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Jimin terus memandangi taman bunga tersebut.

" Jimin hyung." Jimin pun menoleh kearah Jungkook dan..

" Klik…." Suara kamera yang di ambil oleh Jungkook. Tak lama keluar foto Jimin.

" Kau benar-benar cantik hyung, foto ini akan aku simpan." Kata jungkook terus memperhatikan foto itu. Jimin ikut melihat foto itu, Jimin yang sedang menoleh kearah kamera dengan bunga di salah satu telinganya dan background ladang bunga, sangat indah. Jimin pun memuji hasil foto Jungkook.

" Hyung, Neomu Joahae." Kata-kata Jungkook sukses membuat Jimin membeku. Apa dia salah mendengar?

" Hyung, mengapa diam saja." Jungkook mendekat kearah Jimin dan memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

" Hyung, nan jeongmal haranghaeyo. Aku mencintaimu hyung."

" Jungkook kau mengigau." Jimin berbalik menghadap Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Jimin dalam, dia mengambil kedua tangan Jimin kemudian dia simpan di dada Jungkook.

" Hyung, coba rasakan detak jantungku. Aku tak mengigau, aku mencintaimu hyung."

" tapi bukannya kau…"

" kau berhasil hyung, aku mencintaimu, aku sangat mencintaimu, omonganmu waktu kita di backstage beberapa hari yang lalu menyadarkanku. Selama ini aku nyaman dengan Jin hyung tapi itu hanya sekedar perasaan seorang saeng ke hyungnya, tappi beda denganmu hyung, kau selalu ada untukku, saat aku jatuh kau yang menenagkanku, saat aku sedih kau lah yang jadi sandaranku, hyung maafkan aku, aku baru menyadari perasaanku kepadamu. Sekarang aku ingin menyatakan cinta lagi kepadamu, benar-benar tulus dari hatiku."

Jungkook pun berlutut dihadapan Jimin sambil menggenggam tangan Jimin.

" Jimin hyung, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jimin hanya menggangguk sambil tersenyum, mukanya sudah banjir air mata, dia sangat bahagia, perasaan yang selama ini dia rasa hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ternyata tidak. Jungkookpun mencium tangan Jimin kemudian berdiri dan langsung memeluk Jimin. Jimin pun membalas pelukan Jungkook.

" Gumawo my pretty boy." Jungkook berbisik ke Jimin.

" Cheonma my little kukie." Jungkook melepas pelukannya pada Jimin. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jimin. Jimin hanya memejamkan matanya, dan bibir mereka bersatu menciptakan sebuah ciuman yang manis. Sebuah ciuman untuk menyampaikan perasaan mereka berdua bukan sebuah ciuman yang menuntut. Jungkook memeluk Jimin untuk semakin dekat dengan jungkook. Jimin pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jungkook. Kekurangan nafas yang membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka, Jungkook menatap wajah Jimin yang memerah. Kemudian jungkook menyentuh bibir Jimin yang basah.

" Kau cantik dank kau hanya milikku." Jungkook kembali memeluk Jimin dan dibalas oleh Jimin.

* * *

" Kami pulang." Jungkook dan Jimin masuk ke dalam villa.

" Ehmm, kalian berdua sekarang seperti prangko ya, tidak bisa lepas, lihat saja tangan mereka terus bertatan tanpa mau di lepas." Kata Suga menyindir Jikook, yang disindir langsung melepas genggamannya.

" Hyung, kata kita seperti itu." Tanya V merangkul tangan Jhope.

" Secepatnya hahaha ." Kata Jhope sambil tertawa, semua pun ikut tertawa.

Mereka pun memesan makanan karena si kokinya BTS sedang malas memasak.

" Baiklah besok kita kemana?" Tanya Jin.

"Bagaimana kalau ke teddy bear museum?" Jawab Suga.

" Wah hyung, kau tau saja tempat-tempat keren di Jeju." V menatap kagum kea rah Suga.

" Tukang foto seperti dia tak usah di ragukan lagi kemampuannya." Jawab Jimin yang hanya di tatap sinis oleh Suga.

" Baiklah besok kita ke Taddy Bear museum." Rapmon berucap dengan tegas.

" tok..tok..tok…"

" hyung, sepertinya deliverynya sudah sampai, cepat juga ya." Kata Jungkook.

"Baiklah aku yang buka pintunya." Kata Jin berdiri kemudian berjalan kearah pintu.

Jin membuka pintu villa. Jin terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

" HYOSANG…." Jin sedikit menjerit melihat orang yang ada di depannya.

Member lain penasaran ada apa dengan Jin lalu menuju ke arah pintu, mereka kaget siapa yang mereka lihat di depan pintu.

" KIDOH HYUNG…."

* * *

Ini Chapter 6 nya ? gimana makin absurd ya, biarkan saja ini kan karya ku, hahaha

No Plagiat ^^

Can I have Review?

Gumawoooooo ^^

-middleight-


End file.
